Poke-Musical, el reality/Capitulo 2
Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png: hola PE, es un gusto estar aqui Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_glaceon_rosa.png: para ti tal vez, no me gusta el rosa!!! TToTT Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png: callate ¬¬ ... vale, como iba diciendo... Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_glaceon_rosa.png: ayer los campistas cantaron su cancion de llegada, y hoy es el dia del primer reto: el reto del Rock Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png: ¡¡ESAS SON MIS LINEAS!! Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_glaceon_rosa.png: pero tu te has hido al campo y me dejaste a cargo de tus novelas, yo escribo lo que quiero Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png:volvere >=3 Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_glaceon_rosa.png: bla bla bla, veamos el Opening del programa Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png: y desde cuando tenemos opening? Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_glaceon_rosa.png: desde que yo escribo esta porqueria... ¡MUSICA! 300px|left Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png: vale, hoy invitamos a.... ¡Nadie! y a ¡Ninguna! Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_glaceon_rosa.png: un aplauso para nadie y ninguna Archivo:Cara_de_Bayleef.png: me llamo nadya ¬¬ y sere la tercera jueza del rock Archivo:Cara_de_Mismagius.png: y yo no me llamo ninguna, soy Lyra y sere la segunda jueza del rock Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_glaceon_rosa.png: y yo sere la primera jueza Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png: vale, yo presentare, los equipos son:' 1.' Brayan, Alonso, Charlotte, Daisuke y Annie 2. Leo, Kari, Germán y Victor 3. 'Karumen, Shadow, Giovi y Elena 'Confeciones Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png: Al menos no me toco con idiotas =D Archivo:Cara_de_Chatot.png: =P Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.png: hare una alianza con charlotte, tengo carita de cachorrito bueno >=3 'Real' Con el equipo 1... Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png: ... yo voto porque cante charlotte asi si sale mal, la culpa es de ella, necesitamos una voz masculina Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png: yo quiero cantar Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png: dije... voz masculina Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png: ¬o¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Snorunt.png: yo tocare la bateria Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png: yo tocare el bajo y hare coros Archivo:Cara_de_Chatot.png: entonces yo voy a cantar verdad Archivo:Cara_de_Horsea.png: si, y yo tocare la guitarra Todos: OK!! 'Confeciones' Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png: ¬o¬ adios Annie Archivo:Cara_de_Chatot.png: =P 'Real' Con el equipo 2... Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu_hembra.png: quiero cantar algo de miley cyrus Archivo:Cara_de_Staravia.png: yo quiero cantar algo de los jonas brothers Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.png: mejor toquemos algo de sinfonia Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.png: yo estoy de acuerdo con kari, somos 2 contra 1 a menos que victor y german se desidan Archivo:Cara_de_Staravia.png: prefiero morir que tocar esa porqueria de musica que le gusta a victor Archivo:Cara_feliz_de_Pikachu.png: pues sera fly on the wall de miley Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.png Archivo:Cara_de_Staravia.png: pues... Archivo:Cara_enojada_de_pikachu.png: callaos!!! esto sera mi modo les guste o no!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.png: bien hecho kari, los dos seremos invencibles Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu_hembra.png: yo no dije nada de una alianza, pero seria una buena idea 'Confeciones' Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.png: con esta alianza, yo voy a ganar, solo tengo que convencer a otros tontos >=3 'Real' Con el equipo 3... Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonite.png: dos palabras para la cancion: lady gaga Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.png: pues... yo no tengo ideas Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty_Variocolor.png: eso es porque no tienes cerebro shadow Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png: dejen de pelear, quien vota por lady gaga Todos: 'yo!!! 'En el concierto final... Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png: vale, un aplauso para nuestras juezas... ¡Moon! Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_glaceon_rosa.png: gracias, muchas gracias Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png: y las otras dos que estan ahi Archivo:Cara_de_Bayleef.png Archivo:Cara_de_Mismagius.png: ¬o¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png: vamos con el equipo 1!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png: Put my name on the list. You won´t be gambling ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Chatot.png: Confidence, compliments. Bet you see it´s evident ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png: *tocando el bajo* Bet you see it´s evident ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Snorunt.png: *tocando la bateria* ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Horsea.png: *tocando la guitarra* ♪ .... con que manos!? 300px|left Archivo:Cara_de_Bayleef.png: cuando dices rock, no pienso en camp rock, pero les doy un 5 por el intento Archivo:Cara_de_Mismagius.png: un 10, me gusta camp rock Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_glaceon_rosa.png: un 8, a mi tambien me gusto Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png: vamos con el equipo 2!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu_hembra.png: Dont you wish that you could be a... ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Staravia.png: *coreando* Fly on the wall ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.png: *tocando la guitarra* ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.png: *tocando la bateria* ♪ 300px|left Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png: luego veremos la puntuacion de los jueces, vamos a comerciales Comerciales Archivo:Giratina_forma_origen_OCPA.png Archivo:Battle_vs.pngArchivo:Shaymin_forma_cielo_OCPA.png GIRATINA Y EL GUERRERO CELESTIAL, SOLO POR.. POKE ESPECTACULOS Continuamos con la puntuacion Archivo:Cara_de_Bayleef.png: OwO un 7 Archivo:Cara_de_Mismagius.png: un 5 Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_glaceon_rosa.png: ¡¡Rock!! me encanta miley, un 10 Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png: OwO mala puntuacion, sigue el equipo 3 Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonite.png: Police shut us down, down ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty_Variocolor.png: Po-po shut us. Don´t stop make it the pop ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png: *tocando la guitarra* ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.png: *tocando la bateria* ♪ 300px|left Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png: crei que cantarian lady gaga Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty_Variocolor.png: lo se, pero sabiamos que al jurado no le gustaria Archivo:Cara_de_Bayleef.png: sierto, kesha es mi cantante favorita, un 10 Archivo:Cara_de_Mismagius.png: un 10, tambien adoro a kesha Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_glaceon_rosa.png: yo igual les doy un 10 Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png: los resultados son.. Primer lugar: El equipo 3, Segundo lugar: '''El equipo 1, '''Tercer lugar: El equipo 2, por lo tanto, el equipo 3 tiene inmunidad, ademas, el jurado decidira quien fue su favorira y su favorito y ellos ganaran un premio. Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_glaceon_rosa.png: hemos decidido, que los mejores fueron: Germán y Charly Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png: felicidades, han ganado un premio, Germán, ganaste un huevo de starly y Charly, ganaste un huevo de chatot Archivo:Huevo_chatot_fanny.png Archivo:Huevo_starly_fanny.png Votacion Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_glaceon_rosa.png: el equipo 3 tiene inmunidad, dire todos los nombres: Karumen-Shadow-Giovi-Elena-Victor-Kari-Leo-Charly Archivo:Master_Ball.png﻿ Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png Archivo:Cara_de_Staravia.png Archivo:Cara_de_Horsea.png: OwO﻿ Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_glaceon_rosa.png: Germán Archivo:Master_Ball.png Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png Archivo:Cara_de_Horsea.png: e_O Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png: Daisuke Archivo:Master_Ball.png Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png: pero... porque... Cara_de_Snorunt.png Cara_de_Luxio.png Cara de Chatot.png Cara_de_Horsea.png﻿: ¡ERES MANDONA! Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png: ¬O¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_glaceon_rosa.png: sintonicenos la proxima semana Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png: solo en POKE ESPECTACULOS Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_glaceon_rosa.png: esas son mis lineas ¬¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png: no porque he vuelto del campo =D nos vemos querido publico Comentarios * Esta muy bien--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 18:15 9 dic 2010 (UTC) *¡Que continúe! XD --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 11:23 10 dic 2010 (UTC) *¡Que siga ya, que el público se va! xDD --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 15:22 11 dic 2010 (UTC) *No es por nada pero todas esas canciones son de pop no de rock x3 Y noooo! Sois unos asquerosos! ¬O¬ Annie 15:06 12 dic 2010 (UTC) *Yujuu me encanta sigue si puedes pliss *Ojos de cachorrito* xD Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 22:04 17 dic 2010 (UTC) *An... si sabes que... lo de las canciones... esque las otras eran muy, tu sabes... ¡ROCKERISIMAS! y moon escribio esa parte, no yo ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 16:58 13 dic 2010 (UTC) *ewe eso no es rock e_e eso es pop e.e 190.199.97.194 17:25 13 dic 2010 (UTC) *muy bueno =D quiero helado ¿Tienes? 17:30 13 dic 2010 (UTC)